Pauly's little siblings
by LoveHarryPotter27
Summary: jersey shore fanfic with all other shows and the title says it all. PLEASE READ 8D
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is under misc because its mainly pauly d's side but it does switcxh alot. So heres everything glee, pretty little liars, my babysitters a vampire victorious btr criminal minds house of anubis lying game and a whoile lot of celebrities :). All pics of everyone/ rooms/ clothes are all in profile. This takes place during the latest big time rush episode Big time rocker you dont need to watch all these shows to understand. Well not realy any of them actually. So yeah. Oh and by the way I OWN NOTHING! That is all.**

"Pauly check this out. My friend Rayna just sent this to me." I grabbed the phone from her hand and saw a clip of Big Time Rush with my baby sister Leah **(BIG TIME DANCER). **At the end of the song they all froze. I zoomed in on my 16 year old sisters face. She wasnt my youngest sister but she was one of my favorites. Shh dont tell my other sisters that. Besides Melissa go ahead and tell her that all you want. While watching the clip I had also seen my younger brother James. I knew my sister Josie was with them. Living a double life has Katie Knight. Kendall Knight'a little sister. Here's the deal i have 19 siblings were all adopted by the best gay couple in the world. We used to live in a tiny house only made for three siblings which is what my dads had planned but after Melissa and Joe were adopted they couldnt help themselves. My siblings are all known for something. I have 4 siblings who are in the same glee club and we all have the same story behind us. Teenage parents. We have Melissa, her parents were 15 when they found out they were going to have a baby.

Joe's parents were 16 when they found out about Joe. They almost didnt give him up for adoption but it happen. Justin's parents were 16 when they found out about him and he was left on our doorstep. I was 11 at the time. Melissa was 6 and Joe was 1. So there we were a big happy family but then dad and dad just had to see an add in the newspaper for a woman expecting a baby girl. Then lone and behold we had my baby sister Rachel. Rachel was ok not like Melissa, Joe or Justin. She rarely screamed during the night. We never expected any more siblings until along came Mike, Sam and Kurt. We were all different and I think thats what made the whole family close. Then we got the call from Melissa's parents that they would like my dads to adopt their second baby girl, Spencer.

2 months later we got Paige and it wasnt that long before we realized her brain was maturing faster than the others. She was walking and talking by the time she was 3 months. The docter said there was nothing wrong but now we know she's a genius. After Paige we found twin girls who's mom had been in a mental hospital. Emma and Sutton. Our next boy was James finally though we were really starting to get annoyed by all the girls. James never knew love basically since he was in an orphanage his whole life. Next came Ethan he looked like he could somehow be related to our little Rachel. Next was Annie our little sporty player. Her parents found out they were having twins and her parents could only keep one so they got rid of little Annie.

Our next girl was Leah her and Annie , all though just little babies were joined at the hip. By now our house was becomin over flowed and my dads had started to look for a new house. All the big houses were expensive though something we didnt have. But we couldnt think about that not with a new little girl coming into the family. This time they werent sisters but they still came at the same time. Tori and Jade. Two polor opposites two best friends. Next came Nina her parents were killed in a car accident when her mom was pregnant with her, They couldnt save the parents but they did save the baby aka Nina. That was it we all thought so did one of my dads but my other dad was confused and he hooked up with a woman. My dads split but then little Jocie came. Shes the youngest at 5 years old. I was 24 fresh out of college and job hunting. My family needed a better home. Then 5 years later I got the call that said 'I would like you to come down to the Jersey Shore to work for the summer.' It was nthe second season when I earned enough money to afford a new house with a room for everyone.

I love my family and I wouldnt change themn for the world. This is our story. Oh and how I try to kepp it away from 5 of my house mates. The only 2 who know about my big family is Sam and Vinny.

**i'm not going to ask for reviews this is only the prolouge and i wanted to find a way to incorparate all my fav shows this is from Paulys POV. I will continue this flames are appreciated so fire away. *Ducks for cover* **


	2. Chapter 2

3 years ago (Just after season 1)

**Still dont own anything. still pauly's pov**

I yhad just gotten back from the jersey shore with all these great memories and great friends but i still miss my siblings like a bitch. The first person I saw when I walked into my house, a tiny cramped 3 bedroom house in the suburbs i saw my baby sister Annie who was watching the Mets game. She seemed to be enjoying it but she was at the edge when if their not winning by half time or in baseball the 7th inning strech then its not worth watching. She just watches the post game. I let her be and set my bags down by the door. I knocked on the first door to the right. I walked into the room and saw 8 beds all jammed into a small room. I shared this room with my 7 other brothers. They all looked exhausted and were all in there respected beds. Figured the only one who was evfer up this early was Annie to catch rewinds of the Mets game. I walked back down stairs.

"Annie you want to go some where with me?" She looked up from her autobiography of the Mets ( I swear she''s obsessed) She gasped, ran up and hugged me.

"You're home since when?" She asked happily. "And of course let me go get changed." She said and skipped upstairs. My phone vibrated in my hand. It was a number I didnt recognize.

"Hello?" I asked.

"My bro Pauly hows it going man? You get home safe?" Vinny. I could hear his family talking to him in the back round.

"I'm fine. And yeah ofd course. Is your cousin still meeting me at the house?" I kept watching behind my back to see if Annie was coming.

"Yeah she's on her way now. See ya bro good luck with your fam." He hung up I turned to see Annie standing at the top of the stairs wearing a blue Mets shirt and Mets yoga pants on. I wasnt lying when I said she loved them. I made a note to take her to a Mets game before I left again.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she clinbed into my car.

"Its a suprise." I said matter of factly. She started to fiddle with my radio and found the station she wanted to.

"I cant believe Cain hit David Wright in the head you know how long he'll be out?" She asked facingme. I shrugged. "Possibly 1 month on rehab and another month for farm team games. You know how long that is without David Wright. Way to Long." She stated. I sighed and turned the station to music. Commericials great.

"Hopefully they'll out Jose Reyes in. He's a great shortstop and Evans would be good at 3rd." She said matter of factly. A song finally came on. We got the beat by the go go's. What fucking station was i on? I heard humming from Annie. I diecided to leave it alone till the 2nd verse.

"Well sing." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"No way thats Rachel, Jade and Tori's thing." I set her a look.

"Sing." She sighed.

"_Go go music really makes a stance. Do the pony puts us in a the watusi just give us a chance. thats when we fall in line... Cause we got the beat we got the beat we got the beat_." She finsihed and looked away from me. I let her be knowing she had bad memories while singing. I looked for the exit to the highway through the early morning haze. IU changed the station. Coldplay thank god. It was one of their slow songs though. Fix you. I ran my hand over Annie's. She looked up at me and sighed. "Where are we going Pauly?" She asked sweetly.

"We'll be there in an hour and a half. Sleep sis." She nodded and curled up in the seat. I brushed her hair back and she was finally asleep.

VOTE TIME FOR A HOUSE LEAVE A B OR C IN THE REVIEWS OF THE H0USE-

A- .

.net/public/resources/images/WK-AZ046_REL_VA_D_

.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/millionaire_


End file.
